Summer Heat
by imera
Summary: Ron thought his little fling with Krum was a well kept secret, until Draco discovered it and decided to use it for his gaining. slash,nose blood,one-shot


**I don't own anything.**

**AN:I wanted to write a short one-shot with a parring that I haven't used before. Thanks to Barrel of Monkeys for betaing it.**

**Warning: just a little nose blood towards the end, nothing bad really happens. **

**Read and review.  
><strong>

-o-

Ronald Weasley had been the first one to take the DADA N.E.W.T. and was therefore the first one to leave. He knew he wouldn't get an Outstanding since he messed up twice, but he hoped that all his knowledge was good enough for an Exceeds Expectations.

Since they weren't called out in any order he wasn't sure when his friends would join him so he chose the best spot outside, in the shadow of a big tree.

Soon after he lay down on the soft summer grass, he fell into a deep meditation where he barely noticed the few students that walked pass him; or when he was approached by a certain Slytherin.

"What have we here?" A snarky voice suddenly said, breaking Ron's peaceful state. Growling to himself, he sat up, fully expecting Draco to be followed by his minions, but he was completely alone.

"What do you want ferret?" Ron spat against the blond.

"Not in a good mood I see." Ron didn't respond to Draco's _small talk_; he didn't see what good would come out of it. A few years ago, he might have said something, or let his wand do the talking; but he has grown up and accepted that sometimes the best thing was to avoid the problem by pretending it didn't exist.

Then Draco lifted up his hand, which contained a letter, Ron stared at it for a second before looking back at Draco, who was grinning widely to Ron.

"Do you know what this is?" The blond asked.

"A piece of parchments?" Ron responded, knowing well enough that it would infuriate Draco.

The blond grunted in annoyance, reacting like Ron thought he would.

"No you little piece of Niffler shit. This, weasel, is a letter addressed to you." Ron looked back to the letter, he couldn't understand why he might get a letter, and he also couldn't understand what Draco was doing with it.

"Did you do anything to my owl?" Ron cried out while scrambling up on his feet, if Draco as much as touched a feather on his owl he would pay.

"I didn't touch your bloody owl Weasley, do you honestly think I would do something as degrading as that? No, I was asked to deliver it to you." Ron stared at Draco, unsure of who might send a letter to him through Draco; none of the ones he knew would do something as stupid.

"Who is it from?" Draco grinned again, which made Ron nervous.

"Krum."

Ron felt lightheaded but he refused to let Draco know it, so for the next few seconds he tried to strengthen his legs that were threatening to drop him. With a stern look he stared at Draco; sadly his grin was still as gigantic as before, if not even bigger.

"I wonder what it says; could it be about your short winter romance?" Ron normally managed to control his anger; but this time he couldn't let Draco win.

He pulled out his wand and shot a nasty hex towards the Slytherin, which missed him. Ron couldn't understand how Draco managed to avoid the hex; Draco was standing almost right in front of him.

"I really hope that wasn't your N.E.W.T. assignment, if it was I must sadly tell you that you have failed miserably." Ron's face had turned crimson red before he jumped on Draco. Draco did not expect the sudden attack so they both fell and hit the ground with a hard thud. Ron quickly managed to sit on top of Draco and punch him straight in his nose; instantly blood began to pour out of Draco's snobbish nose.

Suddenly Draco managed to roll them over until he was the one sitting on top of Ron. He pushed down on Ron's wrists, hoping that the boy would give up soon. But that was far from what happened. When Draco head was close enough to Ron's face, the red headed boy head banged him straight in his chin, causing Draco to release him for a second.

Ron saw an opportunity and took it; before Draco could take control over Ron again the boy had rolled them over until he was on top again. Draco tried his best to hit Ron but the boy blocked his strikes. Suddenly Ron decided to use a dirty trick, he lifted his knee and hit Draco as hard as he could in his groin, blocking out the imaginary pain as Draco gasped out in pain.

Draco thought he would vomit, but somehow he quickly managed to relax himself, and before Ron could do anything else, Draco managed to think of a comeback.

As soon as most of the pain was gone he managed to twist one of his hands from Ron's grip and punched him straight in his eye, quickly Draco pushed Ron off and sat on him in a way so that Ron wouldn't be able to use his arms or head to hurt Draco. Ron was struggling hard, his already red face turned a deeper shade as he was fighting Draco's hold on him, but Draco made sure the boy wouldn't be able to hurt him.

"You're such a stupid prick Weasley," Draco hissed out; Gryffindor's never thought before they did anything. Draco noticed that his nose still spilled his blood; it was now dripping on top of Ron's chest and neck, while it was macabre Draco enjoyed seeing Ron covered in blood, if only it was his own nose blood.

"Release me Malfoy," Ron hissed back.

"Do you think I'm that stupid Weasley? I know that you won't stop attacking me." And he was right; Ron had planned to fight Draco so hard he would have to spend the whole summer vacation in the hospital wing.

But every strand of anger Ron had was replaced with utter shock when suddenly Draco pressed his bloodstained lips against Ron's; when Ron still didn't do anything Draco opened his mouth and pushed his tongue into Ron's shocked mouth.

The kiss was short, hot and bloody, Ron's was lightheaded as he realized what Draco just did.

"If I knew you were interested in men Weasley," Draco stopped so he could smirk at Ron, who was just as shocked as when their lips touched for the first time. "Then I would have approached you a long time ago."

Ron's mind continued to stay blank until Draco tried to kiss him the second time. Desperately he tried to turn away from Draco, only to realize that he couldn't escape Draco's grip.

"Don't worry Weasley; I won't kiss you if you really don't want it," Draco said when he realized Ron still hadn't melted. "But don't think this is the last you hear from me, I strongly doubt you have a job waiting for you right after you graduate, so you can expect me summoning you during the summer vacation."

There were many things Ron thought Draco would do with the information about him and Krum; but blackmailing him into meeting him during the summer was not close to anything he could have guessed.

"No." Ron suddenly said, surprising both Draco and himself. "I'm not afraid of you." At that, Draco couldn't help smirking.

"I'm not going to hurt you, unless you ask me of course." Ron's body must be adapting quicker than Ron's mind because suddenly he felt his blood rush down to his cock. "I can give you what you really want Ronald."

Draco looked up and moved off Ron¸ it took the red haired boy more than a few seconds to realize he wasn't pinned down anymore; then he slowly sat up and stared at Draco. His nose was still bleeding, colouring his white shirt red.

"I won't tell your girlfriend about your fling with the famous quidditch player, so don't worry about being exposed." Draco continued to stare at Ron who was still sitting on the ground. "And I won't take no for an answer."

"Ron! Are you all right?" Hermione cried out. It was only when Ron heard her voice that he understood why Draco had stopped.

"What did you do you dirty Slytherin!" Harry quickly added. Ron looked up at Draco and for a second he saw a genuine smile directed towards him, and then Draco dropped the letter down on Ron's lap as subtle as possible.

"This, Potter, is your friends work, I barely touched him."

"Then what's wrong with his eye Malfoy?" Luckily Ron had hidden the letter before his best friends reached him; he didn't want them to find out about his fling with Krum, especially not since nobody knew about his sexuality.

"Don't accuse me for hurting that git Potter," Draco called him a git but Run doubted he really meant it, especially after what they shared. "He broke my nose and kicked me in my nuts; I don't think a black eye is enough for what he did to me." Ron suddenly felt guilty and looked down; that was when he noticed the amount of blood that was quickly drying on his shirt and chest; they were both a mess.

"Serves you right," Harry snapped right back at Draco, who didn't seem to be happy about the situation. Draco and Harry continued to fight until a teacher found them and parted the two boys.

Ron couldn't help his mind drifting away until the only thing he could think of was the summer vacation and Draco.

-o-

Before they knew it, school ended and the summer vacation started. Ron found himself thinking about Draco so often that he was afraid he might turn obsessive in the end. Somehow, he managed to stay sane and the summer passed without any problem.

By the end of the summer, he managed to convince himself that the kiss he shared with Draco was only a dream, and if it had happened, it was only a trick Draco played on him to mess with his head.

Of course, he hoped it wasn't a dream, because even if he had always hated that snobbish git he did feel something when they kissed. But Draco never called him, and the one time they passed each other on the street in Diagon Alley Draco looked like he was disgusted by Ron.

His first day at work soon arrived and he walked up to the office of his new boss wearing the best suit he owned; he knocked on the door and waited.

Soon the door opened up and a smiling middle-aged man greeted him warmly.

"Ron Weasley, I have heard a lot about you young boy." It wasn't difficult to know who had been bragging; his new boss, Richard, was after all a good friend of his father. They shook hands before Richard pulled him inside his office.

"Come in, I want you to meet your co worker." Ron hadn't heard anything about a co worker but didn't let it show. His smile stayed with him until he recognized his new co worker. Right in front of him stood Draco bloody Malfoy. His thoughts battled against each others, trying to decide if their kiss really happened or not, and if Draco hated him or not.

Draco of course acted like they didn't share a past and shook Ron's hand. When the greetings was over Richard showed Ron around the office As soon as the tour was over Richard gave Ron an assignment before he had to leave for a meeting.

"I trust you Malfoy to take good care of our new friend."

"I sure will," Draco responded in a positive voice that Ron never heard before.

Quickly after that, Richard left a nervous Ron by the door; without wasting any time Ron turned around and faced Draco, hoping that the other boy wouldn't make this a bad experience for him. But what he hadn't expected right then was Draco attacking his lips again.

But this time, unlike the last time, Ron responded. As soon as the shock of the kiss had passed he let his hands hold Draco, and when their tongues started wrestling, he couldn't help caressing Draco's back until he thought he would faint by the lack of oxygen.

When the kiss finally ended, Draco smiled at Ron.

"Why didn't you contact me during the summer?" Ron found himself asking.

"I knew it would drive you crazy." Draco simply answered before attacking Ron's lips again.

Ron knew then that his job would not be boring, not when Draco was sitting next to him.


End file.
